In the past, users of trash bins and owners of commercial trash bins have experienced difficulty in preventing unauthorized use of the bins. As a result, various locking devices or systems have been designed for trash bins in order to control access to the bins. For example, my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,530, issued on Jan. 8, 1980, discloses a commercial trash bin locking system using a gravity-operated latch releasing mechanism to prevent unauthorized use of a trash bin while still permitting the dumping of trash by lifting and inverting the trash bin without the need to manually open or unlock the trash bin prior to lifting the bin. My U.S. Pat. No. 29,494, reissued on Dec. 13, 1977, describes another gravity-operated trash container lid system. Another such lid lock device which automatically opens the lids of a trash bin during dumping operations without the need for manual operation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,317, issued to Gagel on Aug. 29, 1972.
Other gravity-operated trash bin lid systems using roller tracks to operate and which will remain partially open for the deposit of trash, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,302 issued to Owen on Apr. 20, 1976, and in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 30,890, reissued on Mar. 30, 1982, and 4,148,411 issued Apr. 10, 1979. Other gravity-operated trash bin systems using lever arms are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,098,429 issued on July 4, 1978, 4,014,457 issued Mar. 29, 1977, and 3,989,162 issued Nov. 2, 1976. Attention is further directed to R. Swanson U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,844 in which a special trash bin and lid configuration permits holding of the lid in the partially open configuration. However, the lids of the patents described hereinabove were generally formed of steel and utilized mechanical arrangements which supported the heavy lids as they were being opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,253 issued to Oswalt on Jan. 10, 1956, describes a trip means used for opening ends of fruit boxes. A pail with a lid and latching mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,408 issued to Taylor on June 16, 1964. A hinge bracket is used to hold the lid open.
However, some of these locking devices and systems are, somewhat complex, expensive to manufacture, or can only be used for a particular size or type of trash bin. Accordingly, there are needs for a simple trash bin system and/or mechanism for holding lids partially open, which may be installed on different types of trash bins and is economical to manufacture and simple to use.